Love Deception: Protection From The Destruction
by Creative Tales
Summary: Zane is a Nindroid that is built to protect those who can't protect themselves, but what would happen if someone wants to destroy the weak, especially the father of the love of his life (Rated T for violence and character death mentions, formerly called "We're Not Compatible," crossover with Colorful Invasion, and first half of Love Deception)(Chapters 8/13) (On Hiatus)
1. Protection From The Destruction Oc's

These are my OC's that are appearing in Protection from the destruction

Sophia-The main antagonist of this fanfic and also known as "The true creator of Borg Industries".Her goal is to take control of New Ninjago City and Pixal with her Bom-bots: she like's to prove people wrong.

Rob (**R**obotic **O**bliterating **B**oy)-Rob is the son of Sophia,2nd general of the Bom-bots and known as "The Brawn".He's built to destroy everything in his path and to be the strongest, so strong he can beat Cole in RX form.

Card (**C**razy** A**nnihilating **R**elentless **_D_**estroyer_)-Card is the "Stepson"_ of_ Sophia and 1st general of the _Bom-bots _and know as "Silent and_ crazy**" (A/N: He talks but he talks 1 line per chapter ).**he's kinda _built_ the_ same reason Rob was built for but instead of destroying things he destroys his victims and watch them suffer, especially Zane._**(A/N: You might wanna read Carefully when he appears).**

_Martha_ (**M**arvelous **A**wesome **R**adical **T**errific **H**einous **A**ndroid)-Is the daughter of Sonia and the 3rd general of the Bom-bots and known as "Trupi".She appears to have no reason of why she was built...**(A/N: JK there is a reason why she was built, it will reveal in the last few chapters).**Fact: She's Sophia favorite out of all the Bom-bots but 3rd general because she is more on Brains and not destruction.

Reginald-Sophia's Brother who helps the Ninja to stop Sophia true intentions.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a few weeks since the ninja had defeated the Oni. And Ninjago had been peace and quiet after that. Cyrus Borg: the head of Borg Industries looked at his window and saw people driving their cars and the postman going all crazy till his daughter Pixal walked in.

"Excuse me Mr Borg is it ok I can go visit Zane?" Pixal asked.

"Oh...uh sure." Cyrus hesitated. "But can you bring the ninja here once you're done?"

"Yes sir but why?" Pixel question.

"I'll tell you once you bring the Ninja here, okay." Said Cyrus.

"Oh okay bye Mr Borg." Pixal said as she left and went down the elevator.

"Bye daughter." Cyrus returned.

After Pixal left Cyrus looked at a note that was given to him a few days ago.

* * *

Dear Cyrus, I'm not sure if you know me but I know you. You're the one that took everything from me, and now I'm gonna make sure that your everything becomes your nothing starting with your daughter, your tower, and your life.

-Sign Sophia your former Yang


	3. Chapter 2

Zane was looking at the Monastery mural that showed him sacrificing himself to the Golden master, thinking what his father said: "You were built to protect those who can't protect themselves." Zane's thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at the Monastery doors. He walks to the doors and opening them revealing to be Pixal.

"Oh, H-hi Pixal what brings you here?"Zane question.

"Greetings Zane, I came to visit you, and also Borg wants to see you and the Ninja," Pixal replied as she walked into the monastery.

Oh, well I guess it'll just be me, Lloyd, and Cole then because the others are at a 'magic show'. Zane said.

"Oh, okay then," Pixal said and then looked at the murals. "So this is the new mural?"

"Oh, yeah do you like it?" Zane question.

"I love it...you know the next mural you guys paint should be one of the Ninja trying to get an ancient scroll from an evil emperor and an elemental serpentine sorceress," Pixal replied.

"Yeah," Zane said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Pixal asked.

"Oh, Nothing's wrong. Come on let's go get the others." Zane replied.

As Zane and Pixal left to get Lloyd and Cole, they didn't notice a 2-foot nindroid dressed in blue and orange clothing with blue eyes spying on them.

"This is The Brawn I repeat this is The Brawn...I found the nindroids."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metalonia Karlof was selling machine parts to the citizens until a woman with black hair dressed in a hazel grey shirt and green skirt came by.

"A pleasure to meet you madam, what would you like to buy today?" Karlof question.

"Hi, do you have a 6 tooth sprocket?" Martha asked.

"Sure, but you have a couple of days." Karlof replied.

"Oh, okay." Martha said while trying to hold in her anger and left until someone was calling her.

_**Call starts:**_

Martha: "Who is it?"

Card: "It's Card, Mother wants me to call you to tell you that Rob has found the Ice ninja and Samurai X."

Martha: "Excellent I've been waiting for this for a long time."

_**Call ends:**_


	4. Chapter 3

After Martha got the message that Rob found Zane and Pixal, She went to the Vermillion Dome of Doom. After Acronix, Krux and the Vermillion got lost in time, Sophia and decided to use her projects and studying their instead of her brother's house in Ninjago city. Since Sophia moved there she upgraded the dome with her technology and metal from Metalonia, and since it's connected to Ninjago Museum of History she decided to put all of her 'famous' inventions for modeling.

"So let me guess they were at the Monastery?" A woman with a black ponytail, dress in a black shirt and pants, and also a grey vest and shoes question.

"Yes, and they went to get the green and earth ninja," Rob answered.

"Ugh. Of course, every time when Ninjago is in danger the first thing they do is get all the Ninja." Sophia complained.

"Actually not all the Ninja. The rest of them are at a 'magic show'." Rob said.

Then out of nowhere a rocket being flown by a nindroid that looks like he was made by old and spare parts flew by and almost crashed into Sophia and Rob, but luckily Rob uses his super strength from stopping the rocket.

"CARD WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU ALMOST KILLED MOM!" Martha yelled.

"Actually, I almost killed stepmom."Card retorted.

"Okay, that's enough you two, so Martha did you get the 6 tooth sprocket, ket ask you to get?" Sophia question.

"Well, kinda I have to wait a few days to get, "to Martha responded.

"Well let's hope those few days will become tomorrow because once the Iron Doom 2.0 is complete and everything is according to plan, I will destroy the weak and Ninjago City will be mine! And Cyrus Borg will finally know the pain I've been suffering for the past 5 years."


	5. Chapter 4

**(Warning, this chapter contains spoilers for Avengers endgame, but dont worry it's just about a simple character, and since cole's in this chapter, I'm pretty sure you know who it is.)**

In Ninjago City, Zane and Pixal looked around to find Lloyd and Cole but no sign, until they heard an argument in the cake shop. So they went there to see what's happening.

**A few seconds ago:**

"Cole are you sure about this one?" Lloyd asks as he pointed at the 9 layer cake with 81 cherries on the side, and writing that said 'Go ninja go'.

"Of course, don't you see!" Cole exclaimed. "One layer and 9 cherries for each of us, and since Jay, Nya, and Kai aren't here. You, me, and Zane can have 2 layers and 18 cherries."

"Wow what you know, Endgame Thor can learn math."

"Well, why don't you pick one then!" Cole shouted

**Now:**

"What's going here?" Zane said as he and Pixal walked into the cake shop.

"Oh, Zane, Pixal their you guys are!" Cole said as he walks up to them. "Can you two tell Lloyd it makes sense to buy the 9 layer cake and 81 cherries, and also tell Lloyd** IM NOT FAT!"**

"Well, you both are right. You see we could just get a 1 layer cake, 1 cherry on top and split into 9 pieces." Pixal replied. "And since Jay, Nya, and Kai aren't here. Three of us can get 2 pieces of cake with 2 cherries on top. Oh, and btw cole just because you have lava arms doesn't mean you can melt off the cheese whizz that is coursing through your veins."

When Pixal said that, everyone in the cake shop started to laugh, causing the earth ninja to blush.

"Okay anyway, we need to go, Borg wants to meet us," Zane said after he got his giggles out.

"Why?" Cole question as he tried to hide his blush.

"Not sure, Pixal said that he'll tell us when we're here."

"Well, let's go then," Lloyd replied.

After they left the cake shop, they went to Borg's tower to see what Cyrus wanted them for, but what they didn't know that a mysterious man was watching them then whispered."Gear up Ninja, because you're in for it."


	6. Chapter 5

**Flashback:**

In Ninjago city, an 11-year-old boy with black hair, glasses dressed in a gray polo and shoes, and black pants sat on a wheelchair looking at kids playing board games and playing hopscotch looking sad. Then he saw a 10-year-old girl playing a video game, she had freckles, a black shirt and shoes, and a gray shirt.

"Uh, hi." The boy said as he wheeled over to the little girl."I'm Cyrus, what's yours?" The boy question as he put his hand out.

"Oh, I'm Sophia," Sophia answered as she grabbed Cyrus hand and shook it. "What happened to your legs?"

"I've disabled since I was born, so I've to use this wheelchair."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Sophia gasp, feeling sorry for Cyrus.

"Oh, you don't have to be, I'm planning to make a chair for me called 'Artificial Limbs' so I don't have to use my hands to move," Cyrus said as he pulled out a drawing and showed Sophia.

"Kool with a k no way!" Sophia exclaimed as she looks at the drawing.

"Sophia! Mom said its time go!" Sophia's older brother Reginald yelled out.

"Okay!" Sophia yelled back."Bye Cy."

"Wait! D-do you want to hang out sometimes?" Cyrus questions hoping that she'll say yes.

"Sure!" Sophia said as she left.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

When Reginald saw Cyrus saying bye to her sister, he thought of one thing and one thing only.

'Don't lose her trust.'

**End of Flashback:**

"Sophia, where ever you are, I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me." Cyrus whispered as tears came out of his eyes but wipe them out on he heard the elevator doors open.

"Excuse us Mr. Borg, but Pixal said that you wanted us," Lloyd said as he and the others walked out the elevator and into Borg's Office.

"Oh, yes uh..." Cyrus hesitates to be afraid to tell the Ninja, and especially Pixal the truth." I-I told Pixal to get you because...someone gave me this. Cyrus said as he gives the note that was given to him a few days ago to the Ninja and Pixal.

Once they read the note they were in shock especially Zane and Pixal.

"Oh...my...First spinjitzu master...Cyrus has a girlfriend but not me!" Cole yelled out but got hit by Lloyd, and got a death stare by Zane and Pixal.

"1st of all the note said former as in used to be! And 2nd, get serious Cole this is urgent!" Zane yelled.

"No offense Cole but Zane's right. Sophia is a person you can't mess with. Believe me, I know." Cyrus said with sorrow in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sophia's Dome of Doom, Sophia was building a giant mechanical beast for a plan to get revenge on Cyrus.

" So mom, what do you want us to do?" Martha asked as she looks at her mother building the Iron Doom 2.0.

"Same as always sweetie, Cause destruction where ever you go and bring your 'fathers daughter' to me. And once that's done we'll begin Phase 2." Sophia said as she pointed at the window showing Ninjago city."And can you also bring Rob and Card with you while at it?"

"Okay". Once Martha left with Rob and Card, Sophia grabbed her phone and called her D.T.N 'buddy'.

**Call starts:**

Caller 2: "What do you want?! I'm kinda busy with something!"

Sophia: "I called you because I want to know if the TOP is broken."

Caller 2: "No but I'm almost there, I just have to get them separate then my plan will be complete."

Sophia: "And my share?"

Caller 2:" Don't worry you'll get yours when I'm done."

Then on the other side of the phone, there was a strange noise.

Sophia: "What was that?"

Caller 2: "Can't say, I'll call you later".

**Call ends:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Attack**

After Cyrus told the Ninja about Sophia they went to Yang tavern, to discuss Sophia's and plan.

But for Pixal, she seemed to be worried about her, and her father. Especially since the note said that Sophia will take her away from Cyrus, and end his life. However, Zane saw her and gently put his hand on top of hers, and she looked at him.

"Are you okay Pixal?" Zane asked. But Pixal didn't respond but shook her head no. "Listen Pixal I know this intense but don't worry, we were able to fight Skulkin, Serpentine, Stone warriors, Nindroids, Anacondri cultists, Cursed ghost, Pirates, Vermillion, a biker gang, Dragon hunters, and Oni. If we can stop them, I'm pretty sure we can save you and your father."

"But that's the thing, Zane if the note said that Mr. Borg's everything will become nothing, does that mean I'll-"

"Don't say that." Cole interrupted her."You're with the Green Ninja, a nindroid who protect the defenseless, and a Ninja who has hands that can probably kill people."

"I hope so." Pixal said with tears threatening to spill over.

When Zane saw Pixal looking like she was going to cry, he gripped her hand and told her it will be okay.

A few minutes the T.V. showed Gayle Gossip, and the background showed cars being thrown across the city and buildings were being destroyed.

"This is Gayle Gossip and if you could see there are 3 civilians causing a ruckus to Ninjago city, and they seem to be on their way to Borg's tower." Gayle said as she showed the destruction behind.

"Oh no." Pixal muttered.

"We have to go now!"Lloyd said as he and the others got up and left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the late I was working on a story called Colorful Bricks: A new beginning, you should read it, it might be boring at first but it will be good later. And trust me if it was a real Cartoon, it will probably be one of the popular ones like Gravity Falls, Star vs the Forces of evil, Adventure Time, and others. Oh, question am I'm able to put emojis in fanfics? Please respond.**

* * *

After the Ninja got the news that Sophia's Bom-bots is attacking Ninjago city they went to them from reaching Borg's tower. But Zane told Pixal to stay at the Monastery so they won't capture her. And when the Ninja went outside, they saw buildings on fire, parts of the ground destroyed.

"What happened here?" Lloyd gasps.

"From the looks of it, the only things that can cause this much damage is oil, fire, and gun powder," Zane replied as he scanned the destroyed city. "And the ground, it looks like it's been destroyed by tungsten."

"What's tungsten?" Cole asks.

"Tungsten is one strongest metal in Ninjago, and I have a feeling that we're up against is made of it. C'mon we've to go get Borg." Lloyd said before left to get Cyrus with Cole & Zane behind him.

* * *

Cyrus was typing on his computer searching about someone named Rowtag, till he heard some loud noise. And when he turned around he saw the elevator doors opening revealing to be Rob, Card, and Martha.

"Here's Robbie!" Rob shouted before he jumps out the elevator and then turn his right arm into a flamethrower.

"Wha what the- who are you?!" Cyrus exclaimed as he wheeled back.

"Oh, we're just a bunch of tin-cans getting revenge for our mother." Martha grinned. "Where's the Samurai and the master of ice?"

"Um, Invention convention." Borg hesitates.

In anger, Card turns his right arm into a katana and was about to strike Cyrus but Lloyd, Cole, and Zane came in time rescue Cyrus.

"Cole! you and I take care of the trio. Zane get Cyrus! " Lloyd yelled before lunges at Martha but she blocks it with her sword and then kicks him to the wall. And when Zane was about to get Cyrus Card stops him by slashing his sword across Zane's chest causing some wires and oil to be revealed and then fell to the floor.

"Zane!" Cole shouts. "That's it. Time to show Kanasu who's the real Hulk." And with that Cole activates his Earth punch and charges at Card but Rob stops him by running to Cole, grabbing his arms and throwing him to the same wall Lloyd was thrown to.

"Wow, I didn't know your magma hands can make things tickle," Rob said astonishingly.

"Where is the Samurai?!" Martha question in anger.

"We...we would...never tell you." Zane struggles to say as he was holding onto his chest, keeping all the 'blood' from coming out. And in anger, Card beaks the window then grabs Zane and drags him to the broken window and then raise him outside with nothing for Zane to land safely on.

"Who...who are you?" Zane asks.

"Nothing more than a tin can with a thirst for revenge." Card grind before he dropped Zane out the window causing Lloyd and Cole to scream his name. But however, instead of falling to his death, Zane landed on a giant robot hand and then a person in a blue suit came out of the mech and landed in front of Zane.

"Don't worry, this will heal you in no time." The person said as he wrapped a bandage around Zane's body, fixing the cut around his body.

"Who are you?" Zane asks.

"One, you gotta stop questioning people who are they, it's really annoying, and two, the names Reginald, now you just stay here while I'll take care of the three stooges."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block. Anyway here's another chapter of PFTD.**

After Reginald saved Zane from falling, he put Zane in a window cleaning platform and told him to stay there. Reginald then climbs Borg's Tower and went inside and then crack his knuckles and got into a fighting position.

"Hey, kids," Reginald said. "How's your mother?"

"She's doing well," Rob replied.

"Good, good."Reginald then threw a chained with to grapple Rob's leg and once he did, Reginald pulled the chain which causes Rob to fall to the floor, Reginald then performed spinjitzu with Dark blue coloring, causing Rob to be spun around in circles and slam Card and Martha to the wall. "You two! Get your friends out of here and get on my mech! I'll take care of them!"

"Cole, get Zane! I'll get Cyrus out of here!" Lloyd said as he got up and was able to grab Cyrus and Cole went to the window cleaning platform Zane was on and carried him.

Lloyd grabbed Cyrus out of his wheelchair and then carried him to Reginald's mech and gently set him down. "Cole, I got Cyrus. Do you have Zane?"

"Yeah," Cole said as he carried Zane and jumped to the mech.

Reginald than grabbed his remote and pressed the autopilot button and then the spider mech jet boosters started and the mech flew the Ninja and Cyrus far away from Borg's Tower.

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your playdate Nephews and Niece, but I can't let your mother hurt an innocent man even though what he did was totally messed up, but she needs to let go of the past and focus on the future," Reginald said before he put on a Jet-Pack and left Borg's Tower, leaving the three nindroids behind.

"Ugh, Card you were supposed to kidnap the Ice Ninja not kill him!"

"Why does it matter? All we need is his heart, not his body." Card retorted.

"I know, but if mom's theory is correct, we can actually take the plan to the next level."

Card doesn't show any sign of response but rolls his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough, come on we have to get back to mom," Rob said as he grabbed Cyrus computer and left.

(1-hour time skip)

Pixal and Wu were at the Monastery and saw a giant mech in front of the monastery and once the doors of the temple open, Pixal saw Zane injured and a bandage wrapped around his chest and quickly rushed to him.

"Zane! are you okay?!" Pixal gasped.

"Yeah. I'm okay, just a cut." Zane said.

"Don't worry, the bandage I gave him will heal in just a few more minutes," Reginald said before he looks at Cyrus and slowly walked to him. "Hey Cy, it's been a long time."

"Wait, you two know each other, " Pixal asks

"Yep. As Sophia's brother, I knew your father for a long time, and he's the reason that my sister is probably the strongest and deadliest threat you guys ever faced."

"What do you mean?" Master Wu asks.

"The nindroids my sister creates is made out of tungsten: one of the hardest metal in Ninjago, and because of Cyrus, My sister has the Elemental power of hail."

"I thought the only way to get an elemental power is for someone who has one pass it down to you," Zane said.

"True, but there are some Elemental powers someone can get such as quest seeking, worthiness, or have something special or tragic happen to you. And in this case, Cyrus must have upset Sophia which later causes that nice heart of hers to be icy and gave her the elemental power of hail, which is a hard and deadly version of ice."

"But isn't hail just frozen rain?" Lloyd asks.

". . . What part of hard and deadly don't you understand? Anyway, we need to come up with a plan to stop my sister and her 'Revenge on Borg' plan because of as of now, there are seven of us and we're up against 702 and a half bom-bots and an elemental master of hail."

"Make that right." Cyrus smiled.

"What do you mean?" Zane asks.

"I was searching about someone named Rowtag: leader of the Brawions, and a person with super strength and fire powers. If we're able to convince him to help us, he can stop Sophia in just an hour."

"Do you know where he was last located?"

"He was located at Torchfire Mountain."

"Well, what we're waiting for? Let's go get the upper hand." Cole asks.


	9. Chapter 8

The Ninja went on their way to Torchfire Mountain, to get Rowtag and stop Sophia. However, while on the way, Zane was sitting on the floor in the lower deck and was looking at a picture of him and his father, saying that he's sorry that he failed him. Seconds later, Pixal came in to check on Zane.

"Hey, Zane. Are you okay?" Pixal asked as she saw Zane.

"Well, despite me having a huge cut across my chest and almost got thrown out of a building. I'll be okay once the cut is fully **_rejuvenated._"** Zane sighed.

"Let me rephrase that, are you_ feeling_ okay?"

"Yes," Zane said before he turned his head away from Pixal, causing the latter to sigh and sat down beside him.

"Zane, I know there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"...It's just, that ever since the defeat of the Oni, I haven't been myself lightly. I've been...desperate."

"What do you mean?" Pixal questioned.

Before Zane could say anything, Cole came in, telling the two Androids that they're almost at Torchfire Mountain. After Zane quickly got up and left with Cole to the upper deck, Pixal had a bit of anger in her face until she saw the picture of Zane and Dr. Julien. When Pixal picked up the picture, she noticed that the picture had dried tear stains on it, Pixal then put the picture on a desk and went with the others.

* * *

(Time-Skip)

"So let me get this straight." A man with Red flaming hair and wore a red undershirt and Ruby Red shorts said. "You want me to stop an evil lady, that created an army of destructive robots and wants to kill Cyrus, and take his daughter and tower away from him? No way you green pig. Every Oc represents someone in the Rainbow Saga World personalities. For example, Rob represents me because he's the strongest, Martha represents the leader of the smart primary tribe because she's smart, and Card...switch the words around and you'll describe one of the third leader's character traits.

"Please, Rowtag," Lloyd begged. "I know that Sophia and her army represent characters that are more deadly and crazier than you in your world but can't you at least help us by giving us information or something?"

"You know why should we help you in either way?" Remo questioned."We're only involved in your 'adventures' only for people to know us and read _our adventures__. _And when we try to be funny, people don't laugh nor comment. For example, Pixal roasting Cole, show references, Zane getting thrown out of a building-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. When you said, "Zane getting thrown out of a building," did you meant Borg's Tower?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Rowtag replied.

"So the moment when one of Sophia's Bom-Bots threw Zane out of Borg's Tower, back there was supposed to be..."

"Yes, but you guys ruined it," Jackie said.

**Zane: **(shocked face)

"But listen, if you want to stop Sophia, then you gotta put up your Endgame and fight like a Bom-Bot, do whatever it takes to make the person you care for happy and do what you were made to do."

"_Do what I'm made to do," _Zane whispered.

"To stop Sophia, we need to destroy the machines that are involved in her scheme," Reginald spoke up. "So that means we need to stop her from getting this six tooth sprocket."

"So all we have to do is just get rid of the six tooth sprockets?" Lloyd questioned.

"Something like that," Reginald replied.

"Okay, this is the plan," Rowtag said. "Cole and I'll look for the six tooth sprocket while the rest of you do the best you can to stop Sophia, okay?"

Despite not knowing much about the Brawions, the Ninja agreed with Rowtag's plan and while Remo and Jackie left with the Ninja to the Destiny Bounty, Cole and Rowtag left off to find the six tooth sprocket.

"Can I ask you two questions?" Cole questioned.

"Sure."

"Why you have your feet out like a penguin?"

"Why you decided to drag in a love triangle in the only Zane Season?" Rowtag questioned back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bom-Bots generals were going back to the Dome of Doom after failing to captured Zane and Pixal.

"Way a go, Card. What we're gonna do now since we don't have the Samurai and Ice Ninja?" Rob complained.

"What do you mean," Card questioned.

"I'm saying that every time we do something, you always get in the way in mess things up. Just because your old boss took over the world once doesn't mean you have to act like you're smarter than us." Martha retorted.

"Yeah, why you always ruined everything for us?!" Rob cried out.

"...Ruined everything?" Card chuckled when Rob said that. "What I did didn't ruin _anything, _what I did to the Ice Ninja may have increased his powers, but it also will help Sophia for her plan."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"The sword I cut the Ice Ninja with is made of Metalonia metal and forged in the same lava of the Earth Ninja's lava arms. Because of this, it's now like Tiger Widow Venom, it can kill a person but when it comes to an Elemental Master, it increases their Elemental Power with no control with it at first. Giving us enough time to stop the Ninja and steal the hearts. Then the Iron Doom 2.0 will make the people in all Ninjago have the same fate, only worse. Rob, take Borg's computer to Sophia while Martha and I get the six tooth sprocket."

"But the Master of Metal said I need to wait for a few days to get it," Martha replied.

"Oh, there's another way to get another one, or should I say two."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if this was rushed or something, I'm trying to get both Protection From The Destruction and Deception Reception done in two months. Plz Review)**


End file.
